


101 Ways to Make Your Crush Fall in Love with You

by space_goose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Antisemitism, Blood and Gore, Edgy, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, M/M, Splatterpunk, Torture, Torture Porn, Yandere, also btw they call each other by first names, i am honestly sorry for writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_goose/pseuds/space_goose
Summary: Step one: Kill everyone.A fic in which Richard Simmons, a nerdy college boy, is actually a murderer with an obsession over his friend Dexter Grif. Torture, death and rape is ensured until Grif is all his.





	101 Ways to Make Your Crush Fall in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh sorry in advance. im the type of person who always writes torture porn for my fandoms oops. hope y'all like this bc im gonna make it a whole series and its only gonna get more fucked up. enjoy uwu

Darkness. Only for a short moment, then there was light. It was a dim and yellowish light, but it still hurt his currently weakened eyes. He groaned groggily and attempted to move, but found himself stuck to something. His wrists felt tight, so did his ankles and forehead. Something was holding them down; something rough and tight. They were definitely restraints, and when he looked down he found himself restrained to a chair in leather bonds. That definitely wasn't a normal thing to wake up to, and if he stood correctly, that usually meant a person had been kidnapped.

Panic immediately flooded him as he realised the actual danger of the situation he was in. Where was he? Why was he here? _How did he even get in here?_

It was either a sick prank or something deathly serious, but he didn't want to focus on the prank part just in case he was totally fucked. Where was he last? His memories were rather fuzzy, but all he could remember was Simmons asking him over to a diner, walking out the back with him and… Huh, that's strange. He couldn't remember the rest. This whole situation was really starting to become more and more like a cliche horror movie with every passing second and he hated it.

The sound of a door opening broke him out of thought and he glanced up, noticing a dark silhouette shrouded in darkness at the doorway. He could only make out the body shape but _damn_ if that looked like Simmons...

“Dick? Is that you, man?” Leonard’s gruff voice called out, his mind still fuzzy from whatever had made him pass out in the first place. Everything was still blurry and he could hear the erratic and loud beats of his panicked heart.

No reply enlightened him, furthering the man’s panic. “Richard? For fuck sakes, this isn't funny, dickhead.”

A chuckle rang out. It was rather cliched, but it definitely did the job of scaring Church half to death.

“It really is quite funny when you see it from my point of view.” A voice from the darkness said, not revealing who it belonged to. “Sorry for being kinda cliche, I'm still not used to this whole kidnapping thing. God knows how long I've been doing this for.”

The not-so-peaceful air was disturbed by Church’s even more frantic breaths, struggling in the bonds that secured him to the chair. His wrists felt sore from how tight and rough the leather straps were and he swore he would start bleeding if he struggled too hard. They already felt like they were already digging into his skin as it was.

“Richard! Let me out!”

“How about you stop yelling?” There was a movement in the darkness, two boots emerged and stopped. Most of his body was engulfed by the darkness still, but the front of his face was barely visible. Simmons smirked. “Leonard… You’ve had this coming to you for a long time.”

Simmons walked into the light, a dim warm light that was emitting from a single light bulb that was hanging from the ceiling by a rusting copper wire. His face, even though shrouded by light, was dark. His eyes looked empty of life, his lips were pulled into a tired scowl and even his skin looked more pale than usual. 

“You're an asshole,” Simmons said flatly, glaring. “I know you hate me, and I hate you too.” He started approaching Church, slowly-- agonisingly slow. With each step, Leonard got more fearful, finding breathing was becoming a painful task from how sharply he was taking each. Simmons eventually reached Church and leaned over him, a hand on each armrest and dark eyes glaring down at the older man. 

“I'm going to make you hurt, Leonard. I'm going to fucking carve into your flesh and make you scream for mercy.” Though, his voice sounding as nerdy as it usually did, showed that not a single thing he said was a lie. There was this particular tone to his voice that made him sound flat but angry. Simmons was pissed off beyond belief, but he didn't show it. He must have really hated Church, but the man couldn't even remember what he did to make him so mad.

Maybe it could have been the time Church told Simmons how pathetic and useless he was. Maybe it was something else. Who knew.

“Tell me, would you rather lose an eye or have your foreskin cut off like the dirty Jew you are?” He snarled, curling his lips to reveal a cruel scowl. 

Church made a choked whine of fear, struggling a little harder as he felt his legs starting to go numb with panic. Fuck _fuck fuck--_

“Please… Let me go. I don't want this. I'm sorry…” His voice sounded like it was near to sobs, and hell, he pretty much was close to crying. He was scared for his life.

“Don't be such a pansy!” Simmons growled playfully, backing off. A smile was back on his face. “Besides, I haven't really done anything yet.” That statement was going to be a lie very, very soon. He walked casually-- _a scary casual_ \-- over to a silver tray that was mostly engulfed by darkness and wheeled it out into the light. Over it and covering its contents was a red cloth, which with a single swipe, was snatched away by Simmons and tossed to the floor. The tray was lined with surgical instruments and other sharp tools that either gleamed with silver or rotted with rust and dried blood. The mere sight of them was enough to make Church gag with absolute fucking fear, so much that his head actually started to feel heavy.

“S-seriously, p-please, come on, man. I-- I’m sorry if I’ve upset you before, just don’t do this,” the hostage whimpered helplessly, his voice now obviously clouded with guilt and tears. Church tried biting away his tears, but he could hardly even focus on what was happening from the number of thoughts racing vigorously through his head. 

“Shut up.” Simmons picked up a rather large blade, obviously some sort of kitchen knife, and turned around to face Church. “The more you talk, the angrier I get.”

Church immediately sealed his lips.

“Finally.” The knife bearer walked closer to his hostage once again and leaned in close, lowering the blade just above Church’s thigh. The cold edge of the knife sent a shiver through the entirety of Church’s body, threatening to pull fearful whimpers past his locked lips. 

“Try not to squirm too much for me. Most people find that it only pushes the knife in deeper.” _Why was he saying everything so casually?!_ Church growled almost silently and tried to move away, but he was secured tightly on the chair. _Fuck!_

“I thought I told you not to move?” Simmons sighed; but honestly? He really didn’t care. “Whatever. Your choice.” And within a seconds time without any warning whatsoever, that knife plunged into Church’s flesh. It was definitely sharp, able to cut through the skin like a knife through butter, and the wet sound it made in his flesh was quickly replaced by a hoarse and loud scream of pain from Church.

“FUCK!” He bellowed, violently rocking forward in the chair. “FUCK STOP!”

Simmons only replied with an annoyed grunt and pushed the knife in slightly more before starting to twist it inside Church’s leg. It tore the flesh and mangled the skin, emitting disgusting sounds of ripping moist strands of skin that made Church gag to listen to. Blood started to pool around the wound, dribbling down his leg in beads of maroon.

The twisting was agonising. Church was squirming violently in his restraints, screaming and yelling sharp cries of pain as his flesh was mutilated with the blade. He felt sick to his stomach, sick enough to vomit and cry his eyes out from the sheer agony that flared vibrantly in his body.

Simmons pulled the knife out once a hole was left in Church’s leg. He was… smiling. Church hated that smile.

“You're weak. My last victim was a girl and even she took it better than you.” 

Church wasn't even listening. His teeth were grit tensely with his lips pulled down into an angry scowl. Shallow but shaky breaths left him as he tried to calm himself. His leg felt numb, other than the burning pain wracking it. He really didn't want to bleed out right now.

Simmons wasn’t done. With the knife again, he placed the tip of it against Church’s collarbone and dug in until a bead of red seeped past the layer of skin and stained the very tip of the knife. He dragged it across the collarbone, watching calmly as Church grunted in pain and shivered in jolts. It wasn't as painful but it still hurt like a bitch. Then it got worse. Way worse. The blade got to Church’s shoulder and dug in deeper into the flesh, cutting through it down to the elbow joint. Church swore he could feel the edge of the knife scraping along his humerus. Blood eagerly crept from the incision and Church was back to screaming again and wriggling wildly in his bonds.

A feral growl of pain slipped past Church’s lips, followed by a loud yell of, “SHIT!” Nothing he said was even catching Simmons’ attention anymore. He could swear and scream to his heart’s content.

Simmons pulled the knife out, only to carve a few more lines of blood into Church’s arm as the man writhed in his seat. It was starting to get boring as Church’s attention started to fade away from either the lack of blood or just how repetitive this whole thing was becoming. Finally, Leonard said something other than a vicious curse or a scream.

“Wwhyy… Are you doing tthis?” He muttered, glancing up at the psycho with eyes that could hardly stay open.

“Grif.”

Church scrunched his eyes up. “Grif? Yyou mean that fat guy?”

Simmons growled and Church immediately realised his mistake. “Don’t say it like it’s a bad thing. I’m doing this for him.”

“But why would he want you… To kill me?”

“First of all? I’m not killing you. Second of all, he didn’t, well, actually order me to do this. I just want to get rid of any vermin in the world that could either hurt him or take him away from me.”

_Fuck, this guy was insane._

“You’re kkilling people so you can be with your ccrush?” Church honestly laughed. “Why don’t you just ffucking mention it to him and see where it goes from there? Who cares if he says no, you can always find another guy or girl or whatever the fuck.”

Simmons stopped listening. He couldn’t be with anyone else. He loved Grif and Grif only. It was this uncontrollable urge to be with him that he’s had since they were kids. He was fed up with only being his friend but he was too nervous to mention his crush. His flirts went unnoticed by Grif, he just… He wanted to be held by Grif, kissed, loved, _fucked senseless_ … by Grif.

“No… You don’t know what I’m feeling.” Simmons leaned in with the knife, holding the tip just below Church’s eye. “I’ll _show_ you what I’m feeling.” He backed off again and walked to the tray of tools, dropping the knife and swapping it with a scalpel. Church was even more scared as Simmons approached again and swallowed harshly as the scalpel met with his cheek. He trailed along his face before he stopped right beneath his eye, pushing uncomfortably on the bottom eyelid. He knew what was going to happen and his chest tightened with panic.

“You can carve me up, but please…” Church shook his head, trying to move away. “Please don’t do _that_.”

Simmons rolled his eyes; eyes that were going to stay intact in his skull, while Church’s did not. The scalpel angled its tip and pressed under the eyeball itself, ripping a hoarse scream from Church. His wrists clamped and his muscles ceased from how disgusting it felt having something pushed under his eye. The scalpel began to dig in and cut along the waterline, snipping through small strands of flesh and only worsening the horrible agony. Crimson blood seeped from under the eyelid, blurring Church’s vision and staining everything in a strange red hue. Tears were going everywhere, mixing with the blood and creating a sick solution of blood and tears running down his cheek.

All he could smell was his own blood and he could taste it as it dribbled over his lips. Oh god, he felt like puking. This was disgusting and painful and at this point he just wanted Simmons to get it over and done with and just kill him. 

The scalpel started to cut around the rest of the eyeball, traumatising the sensitive muscle until it was an aggressive reddish tinge and had veins almost popping from the eye itself. More blood, more pain. Church’s vision went dark red, blocking out an entire side of his line of sight as the eyeball was coated in blood or as the ocular muscles were cut. There was a thick and sharp throbbing pain in Leonard’s head, giving him a horrific migraine. The worse he’s ever had. This whole experience was actually the worst thing he’s ever had. Oh god, his life was fucking over. What the fuck, what the fuck, _what the fuck!?_

The scalpel started to push the eye out, forcing it out of the socket and sitting bloodily on his cheek with the ocular muscles still attached. Simmons cut the muscles and the eyeball fell onto Church’s lap after releasing from the muscles with a wet snap. 

“F-fffuck yyou...” Church mumbled hoarsely, his breaths loud and fast as he tried to counter the pain. His mouth was agape as if he were a corpse and his skin was starting to become deathly pale. The restraints on his arms had made his skin bleed from how violently he was thrashing in the chair. That pain was nothing compared to his traumatised eye socket. There was also an excessive amount of snot on his face from his crying, his lips were quivering with fear and his nostrils were flared. Not counting the blood, his face was red and his eyes were puffy. He looked more like he just got ravaged rather than tortured. Well, more like he got his eye socket fucked. 

Simmons picked up the bloody eyeball and inspected it for a second, before walking over to the tray and placing it in a small bag. He put down the scalpel and this time he didn't pick anything else up. He walked back over to his victim and leaned down, resting his hands on his knees and staring deep into Church’s singular, bloodshot eye. Leonard shivered and whimpered, closing his eye and moving his head away. His jaw hurt from how tightly he was clenching it beforehand.

“Alright, I think we've had our fun,” Simmons said, standing up straight. “I'll send in my doctor to clean you up before you bleed out to death. I don't want you dying on me.” With a vicious smirk, Simmons made a small giggle and walked to the tray and wheeled it into the darkness, leaving the room. 

Church was left on the chair, his head, leg and arm throbbing as blood quickly left his body. He felt lightheaded and close to vomiting, but his stomach wouldn't allow it. The dim light above him was starting to become painful to his eye, causing him to crane his neck away and clench his eye shut. It was so goddamn depressing to know he would never be able to see properly again. Now that he thinks about it, he really took being able to see for granted. The sense of sight was amazing and beautiful and _perfect_ and he was scared to lose it all. He started crying again before he noticed footsteps in the room.

He didn't want to see who it was, but his eye snapped open as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

At first, he had no idea who it was. Brown skin, curly brown hair, glasses and a kind smile… that couldn't be Frank. No way, that guy was way too nice. He couldn't even eat meat because he was so scared of hurting things. There was _no_ fucking way that was _the Frank Dufresne_ from medical studies. 

“F-Frank? What--”

“Shhh, Leonard. It's okay, I'm just here to help.”

“Wha--”

Suddenly, there was a millisecond of sharp pain in his neck, which he noticed was a needle, but he couldn't even process it properly before his vision started to get black and blurry and his head felt even heavier than it had before.

Then, everything went black.

Frank was left with the job of bandaging up Church and cleaning the blood. He dragged Church’s unconscious body to a cell and the job was done. Though, there was always a new job for the next day.


End file.
